


Give It All Away

by yourfavoritewriter



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Anger, Background Relationships, Complicated Relationships, F/M, Fluff, Lost Love, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-06-27 06:10:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15679590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourfavoritewriter/pseuds/yourfavoritewriter
Summary: Lynnette had had her world shaken and broken.  She had lost the man she loved and was just barely starting to have some kind of a semblance of a life again when she gets a call that turns her world upside down.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> I own all of the characters in this book. All rights reserved. I hope you all enjoy!

Lyn looked at her phone.  _Tristan?  No, that can’t be right.  Why would he be calling?_   She stared at the phone in her hand as it rang and vibrated.  She’d set his ringtone to a Korean song that she knew most people wouldn’t understand the meaning of, but she did.  It told everything that she had felt when he’d left two years ago and everyday since then, though she had tried everyday to not let it show just much she really was hurt.  No one understood anyway, even when she’d tried to talk with people who proclaimed to be closest to her.

“There’s something wrong with you and you need to be put on psychotic meds,” her sister had said once.  “You were only engaged for two months, together for a total of what – four? – and it’s been four months since the breakup, so obviously there’s something wrong with you.  You need help.”

If only they really understood what she was trying to tell them when she told them exactly how she was feeling.  If only they would listen instead of judging her.  If only they saw the hurt that was still buried deep despite the front she’d eventually put on after it had become apparent that no one really cared, that or they were over her being hurt.

The phone buzzed and rang again in her hand, shaking her from her thoughts.  This was his third call, and he wasn’t leaving a message.  Whatever it was he needed, it obviously was important.

“Momma?  Who’s calling you?”  Her son asked.

“Don’t worry about it,” Lyn said, trying her best to put on a good face.

“Is it Tristan?”

How the blast did he always know when something about him came up?

Lyn took a deep breath as she though.  “Yes, honey, it is.”

“You should answer.  Maybe he’s calling to tell you he still loves you,” Caradoc said in his sweet, innocent six-year-old voice.

Lyn smiled at him.  _If only we adults saw things as easily as you children_ , she thought.

The phone went off again.  _Four times now_.  She took a deep breath and hesitantly answered.

“Hello?”  She hoped her voice was more than the shaky whisper one she thought she’d heard.

“Lynette?”  A woman’s voice came through the phone.

 _Not Tristan._   “Who is this?”

“This is Ashley, Trist –”

“I know who you are,” Lyn cut her off.  She felt her heart plummet.  She knew exactly who Ashley was.

“I’m sure I’m the last person you want to hear from,” Ashley continued, “and you’re the last person I want to turn to, but I need your help.”  The cold in her voice was practically tangible over the phone.

“With what?  What could you _possibly_ need my help with?”  Lyn could feel the cold starting to settle in her own voice.  Why the hell would this woman be calling her?  What was so damned important that she needed _her_ help?

“Tristan’s been in an accident.”


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lyn goes to the hospital to see Tristan after he's been in an accident. She's asked to do the hardest thing she's ever had to do in her life by the one person she doesn't ever want to help.

“Tristan’s been in an accident.”

Lyn felt her stomach fall even further.  She couldn’t move, couldn’t speak, she was frozen.

It had been almost two years, yes, but she’d never stopped loving or caring about him.  Her biggest wish when he left her that September afternoon was that whatever path he took he’d be truly happy.  If she could end up being that happiness, fantastic, if not, fine.  If she could do anything to make his happiness a reality, then she would do it.  When he’d married Ashley, she prayed that he was happy.  Hearing now that he had been in an accident had her reeling.  After a minute she came back to reality, though.

“Is he okay?”

“He is but – “

“Momma?  Is it Tristan?  Is he okay, Momma?”  Caradoc stood next to her with wide, curious, concerned eyes.

“Honey, go play in your room for a minute, please.”  Lyn scooted her boy towards down the hall to his room.  “And close the door, please.”  She watched to make sure he did as asked, though she was sure he was probably sitting just on the other side of it trying to listen as best he could.  “I don’t mean to sound rude, but why are you calling me?  You’re his wife, what on Earth can I do that you can’t?”

“That’s just it.  He doesn’t believe that I’m his wife.”

Lyn stood, stunned again.  “What?!  What do you mean he doesn’t believe that you’re his wife?  How – How could he not?”

“He has amnesia.  The last two years of his life have been erased from his memory.  To him, it’s July 2016, and you and he are still together.  He won’t believe me, he won’t even let me in his hospital room – calling me ‘the crazy lady’ – and his parents are out of town and can’t be reached to back me up.  I know that you know the truth about us and can talk some sense in to him.  I need you to come down to the hospital and tell him that I’m his wife so that I can take care of him and get him to see that I know what’s best for him.”

Lyn breathed for a minute, taking it all in.  This sounded crazy – maybe she was “the crazy lady” – but then again, why would Ashley be making this up?  There would be nothing for Ashley to gain by making this up.

“What hospital are you at?”

 

.             .             .

 

“Doc?”  Lyn called her son from his room.  “Doc, I’m going to go to the hospital.  Mackenzie is coming over to watch you – she should be here…”

 _Knock, knock, knock, knock.  Knock, knock, knock, knock._   Came the quick “Doctor Who” knock that was like the secret password between them and their cousins.  Lyn went over to the door and let Mackenzie in.

“Hi, Lyn.  Is everything okay?  You sounded really tense on the phone,” Mackenzie said as she set her purse on the couch by the door and took off her shoes.

“Hi Mack.  It’s a long story.  I’m not entirely sure what’s going on myself, I just really have to go.  I’ll explain everything when I get back.”  Lyn turned to her son.  “Now Doc, you be on your absolute best behavior for Mack, okay?  Use your manners, listen to her, and be the little angel I know you are.”

“Yes, Momma,” little Caradoc said.  “Momma, is Tristan okay?”

Lyn tensed a bit, she hadn’t told Mackenzie yet.

“Tristan?”  The surprise in Mackenzie’s voice was obvious.  “You didn’t – “

“I’m sorry, I know.  I’ll explain everything when I get back, just right now I really have to go.”  Lyn grabbed her keys off of the key rack by the door and left quickly.  She jumped into her car and pulled out as quickly as she could while still being safe and sped off towards the hospital.  She herself still wasn’t entirely sure what to make of this whole situation.

 

.             .             .

 

Lyn pulled into the parking lot at Central Community Hospital and took a few calming breaths before she got out of her car and made her way to the front doors of the hospital.  Inside, an older blonde-haired woman was sitting at the front desk.

“Excuse me?”  Lyn said quietly as she approached the desk.  “I’m looking for Tristan Mulcahy, room 231?”

“231…  Down this hall,” the receptionist gestured to her left, “take the elevator to the second floor then follow the signs.”

“Thank you,” Lyn said, nodding her head once in acknowledgment.  She made her way down the hall feeling like time was dragging, but she knew she was moving quickly.  She opened the door to the stairs next to the elevator always preferring those to elevators for the sake of doing the little things to make a healthy difference.  She took them up to the second floor, taking two at a time, though feeling herself dreading every step she took.  The door at the second floor burst open with her push that was much harder than she meant it to be, and much harder than it needed to be, causing a loud _Bang_.  She looked around the hall to see if the commotion had bothered anyone, thankfully the hall seemed to be void of people.

On the wall in front of her was a sign indicating that room 231 was down to her right and around the immediate corner.  Lyn followed the sign and rounded the corner.  Sitting on a bench in the hall was a girl with brown hair that came just past her shoulders holding a disposable cup of coffee.  Lyn recognized her from the pictures she’d seen as Ashley.  She slowed her steps and swallowed as she approached.

“Ashley.”  It was more of a statement than a question.

“Oh, Lynette.  Good, you’re here,” Ashley said as she stood.  “Please explain to Tristan everything that’s going on, that you two aren’t together anymore and he needs to stop this ridiculousness and let me in to take care of him.”

“First, tell me what happened,” Lyn said.

“I told you, he was in an accident.”  Ashley took a sip of her coffee, conveying her annoyance.

“Yeah, you said that.  How?  What kind of accident?  Where?  When?”

“Three days ago.  He was hit by a truck on his way home from work.  He was rushed here, and they stabilized him, but he didn’t wake up until this morning.  I was there with him of course, but he just stared at me like he had no idea who I was.”  Ashley took another sip of her coffee, waving her free hand in the air for emphasis on her words.

“I see,” Lyn watched her.  _Seriously?  This is how you’re acting?_   “And his parents are where again?”

“They went on some kind of excursion overseas and reception for them is spotty at best, so I haven’t been able to get in touch with them.”

“What about his sister?  Brother?”

“His brother went with them.  His sister moved to Florida and isn’t able to come back yet.”

“Have you tried having her tell him about you two?”

“Of course, don’t you think I would have tried that?!  But he won’t listen to anyone.  Says he wants to hear it from you,” Ashley said.

“I’m sure you did try everything – like you said I’m the last person you want to seek help from – I’m just being thorough,” Lyn said matter-of-factly.

“Hm.”  Ashley nodded.  “Tristan said you were like that, and that you probably got worse once you joined up,” she said as her head angled, looking sideways at Lyn like she was looking down on her.

Lyn tensed a bit.  It always bugged her when people brought up her career in that way.  “I suppose I should go in and get this all over with for you,” she said coldly.

“Yes, that’d be fantastic.”  Ashley waved her hand almost dismissively as she turned away from Lyn, taking another sip of her coffee.

Lyn scoffed quietly and shook her head as she rolled her eyes and turned to the door.  That door.  That door her lost future was behind.  This was going to be the hardest thing she would ever have to do.  Could she do it?  _Only one way to find out._   She put her hand on the handle and took a deep breath before pushing it down and opening the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovelies! I hope you are enjoying this story. I know the first two chapters are kind of short, but know that more and possibly longer ones are to come.


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lyn tells Tristan the truth about the last two years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're into that sort of thing, "It Hurts Like Hell" by Fleurie goes along with this chapter pretty well. A link for it is below.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pUlX8ltm_JU

On the bed inside lay Tristan, his tosseled brown hair the same as it always had been.  Lyn’s breath caught in her chest.  She hadn’t seen this man in nearly two years, but everything she had felt, everything she thought she had buried, she realized in an instant had never gone away.  His eyes lit up and a grin spread across his face when he saw her.

“Lyn!”  He said, pushing himself further up on the bed.  “You’re here, thank goodness!  That crazy lady outside won’t leave me alone, I finally had to throw her out.  She keeps saying she’s my wife, but that’s ridiculous – how can I be married when you and I are engaged?  How can I be married to her and not even remember?”

“Trist.”  The name she hadn’t spoken in years rolled right off of her tongue like it had never left.  Lyn bit her lip as she thought of what to say.

“Lyn, what’s wrong?”

“Trist…  You were in an accident.”

“Yeah, I know.  The doctors told me.”

“They didn’t tell you about her?”

“They did, but there’s no way that’s true.”

Lyn suddenly realized she had all of the power in the world over him and his future; their future.  She could tell him that they were still together, that the girl outside really was crazy, and she and Tristan could be together again, what she had prayed and wished for since that day.  It was all within her grasp, she could do it.  He was right there, his heart open to her, looking like a release from the cold she'd been in for two years.  All she had to do was say they were together.  She could do it…

Her dreams were all within her grasp, everything she wanted, but the truth of what needed to be done was right in front of her.  The battle in her mind was over before it really even began.

Lyn sighed, defeated.  _How can I do this?_    This was all too much for her.  Why did one soul have to bear so much?  Everything around her, inside her was breaking again.  “Trist, it _is_ true.”  What little was left of her heart broke into tiny pieces.

Tristan stared at her in disbelief.  “What?  No.  It can’t be.”

“It is.  The last time we saw each other was 16 September 2016 when you came to my house to breakup with me,” Lyn explained.

Tristan stared, wide-eyed, eyebrows furrowed, confusion all over his face, then he stared at his hands.  He couldn’t believe what he was hearing.  “What happened?”  He asked numbly.

Lyn still couldn’t believe she was doing this.  “You left,” she said, only managing to get the two words out, and hoping that her voice was stronger than it sounded.

The man turned back to her, disbelief still evident in his eyes.  “I don’t believe that.  What on Earth could make me leave you?!”  He demanded.

Lyn breathed deep, trying her best to keep her tears at bay.  “I don’t entirely know myself – I asked you for an explanation so many times, but never got one, you just stopped talking to me.  I think part of it, though, was because I was joining the military.”

“What?!  But I’m so supportive of that!  That’s your dream and I only want to see you reach it,” Tristan said defiantly.

“At first you were, but then you stopped being supportive of it for some reason and it became too much for you.  You came up to my house suddenly and ended it between us,” she shot back.

Tristan opened his mouth like he was about to say something, then closed it.  He looked at Lyn long and hard.  Finally, he spoke.  “So, I guess that Ashley was telling the truth, then.”  He paused, letting it sink in.  “What day is it?”

“It’s 13 July 2018.”

Tristan nodded.  “Did you?  Join, I mean.”

“Yes, I did.”

He nodded again.  “You must have had to fly to get here.”

“No, actually, I’m stationed at the local base, so I’m still in the area.”

“Oh,” he said sullenly.  “How’s Doc?”

Lyn grimaced internally.  “He’s good,” she said quietly.

“Does he ask about me?  Or what happened?”

 _Yes._   “Not really.”

Tristan nodded again.  “I still don’t believe you.  There’s no way that –“

“Tristan… I know this is really hard for you to understand, and it’s a lot to take in.  Please don’t make me say it again,” she begged, but Tristan just looked at her like a lost pup.  She sighed.  “On the 16th of September 2016 – almost two years ago – you ended things between us.  We haven’t seen each other since,” Lyn said, her voice breaking at the end.  “In April of last year you and Ashley started dating, and you were married in March of this year.”  A quiet sob broke free from Lyn.  _Please don’t make this harder than it already is_ , she silently begged Tristan.

Tristan just stared at her, dumfounded.  _How can this be real?_

“Ashley’s nice,” Lyn lied, wiping away the tears that were starting to peak over her eyes.  She knew from the second she saw a picture of her that she didn’t like her, and now she knew why.  It broke her even more to know that someone has harsh as her was the one that Tristan had turned to.  _Was I really that bad?  Was my joining really that bad?_

“Is she?”

“I mean, I don’t know her, but she seems like she cares for you, so you should give her a chance.  Not to mention the fact that she is your wife,” Lyn forced a chuckle at the last part.

“I guess you’re right,” Tristan hesitantly conceded.

Just then the door to his room burst open with Ashley.

“You’ve been in here long enough.  Have you told him?”  She demanded.

“Yes, Ashley, she did,” Tristan answered for Lyn, the annoyance clear in his voice.

“Good, now you see, Tristan, that I was telling the truth.”  Ashely took Tristan’s hands in hers.  “I want to take care of you, so let me.  Let us build a life together again.”

Lyn slowly backed away, hoping it wouldn’t be noticed, and slipped out the open door quietly.

Tristan listened to Ashley’s words, and knew he had a commitment to her.  He noticed movement out of the corner of his eye and his eyes darted over just in time to see the auburn hair of Lyn departing through the door, possibly forever.  He turned his attention back to his stranger-wife.

“Once the doctors say you’re clear to be released I’ll take you home and we can get settled back in to our routine,” Ashley had continued talking, not even bothering to notice the confusion in her husband’s eyes.

“Alright,” Tristan said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was short, again, but man it felt so emotional! Gah, the feels! Poor Lyn. All she did was love the man, and she lost him, not once, but twice!

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize in advance - I sometimes re-read my work and edit things (grammatical errors, sometimes minor changes in the story). If there'e something that you see that needs to be fixed let me know!


End file.
